urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampyres of Hollywood series
Vampyres of Hollywood series by Adrienne Barbeau Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview BOOK ONE—Vampyres of Hollywood: Hollywood: three gruesome deaths within two weeks and every one of them a major star. Tinseltown’s biggest names are turning up dead and the only thing they have in common, aside from box-office grosses, is their connection to the seductive scream queen, Ovsanna Moore. Moore is the head of Anticipation Studios. She’s the writer and star of seventeen blockbuster horror films, several less than successful ones, and a few that went straight to DVD. She’s also a 450-year-old vampyre. Beverly Hills Police Detective Peter King knows a lot about the City of Angels, but he doesn’t know that most of the A-listers in town are vampires. Or that powerful siren Ovsanna Moore is the CEO of their clan. Moore and King may be from opposite sides of the Hollywood Hills, but both have something to gain by stopping the killer who the tabloids have dubbed the Cinema Slayer. Ovsanna must protect her vampire legacy and her production schedule, while King just wants to keep his Beverly Hills beat as blood-free as possible. When the horror queen and the hunky cop form an unholy alliance, sparks fly and so do the creatures of the night. ~ vampyres of hollywood | adrienne barbeau. BOOK TWO—Love Bites: Ovsanna Moore is a gorgeous Hollywood scream queen with a secret no plastic surgeon can rival: she’s a 450-year-old vampyre. So when Beverly Hills Detective Peter King discovers that Ovsanna’s pearly whites are really fangs, instead of grabbing garlic and a wooden stake, he asks her out. And a romantic Christmas Eve turns into a holiday of horror. First there’s the werewolf attack, then the mutilated body at the Sportsmen’s Lodge, and finally, Orson Welles and Mary Pickford in a rat disguise and a Cyndi Lauper costume. And it doesn’t help that Ovsanna’s personal assistant and sometimes lover, Maral, will do anything to get Peter out of the picture. Peter and Ovsanna end up fighting for their love affair and their lives. Ovsanna enlists her clan, the Vampyres of Hollywood, to help battle a menagerie of supernatural beasts straight out of Alien Vs. Predator. This isn’t a box-office ratings war, it’s a fight to the death. ~ love bites | adrienne barbeau Books in Series # Vampyres of Hollywood (2008) with Michael Scott # Love Bites (2010) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides World Building SETTING: * Hollywood 1940's Places: * Ireland * London * West Hollywood * Paris * New York * Palm Springs * Anticipation Studios * Europe * Louisiana * Solgar * Japan * Malibu * Adelaide * Bengal * Montecito * Silver Lake THE SUPERNATURAL ELEMENTS: Vampires, werewolves, "menagerie of supernatural beasts straight out of Alien Vs. Predator" WORLD: In this world, many film stars are vampyres, and many undead film stars belong to the Vampyres of Hollywood, a clan headed by Ovsanna Moore, a 450-year-old vampyre. As the first vamp to settle in Hollywood, Ovsanna is the legal owner, or Chatelaine, of the city, and all vamps who live there must pay fealty to her. Ovsanna is also known as the "Scream Queen," a title earned through her many performances in low-budget horror movies. She is now the head of Anticipation Studios. ~ Fangfiction Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Adrienne Barbeau * Website: adrienne barbeau | adrienne barbeau * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Paranormal, Memoir Bio: Adrienne Jo Barbeau is an American actress and the author of three books. Barbeau came to prominence in the 1970s as Broadway's original Rizzo in the musical Grease, and as Carol Traynor, the divorced daughter of Maude Findlay (played by Beatrice Arthur) in the sitcom Maude. In the early 1980s, Barbeau was a sex symbol, starring in several horror and science fiction films, including The Fog, Creepshow, Swamp Thing, and Escape from New York. During the 1990s, she became known for providing the voice of Catwoman on Batman: The Animated Series and subsequent Batman cartoon series. In the 2000s, she appeared in the HBO series Carnivàle as Ruthie the snake dancer. ~ FF * Full Bio: biography | adrienne barbeau Cover Artist Artist: none listed Publishing Information * Publisher: Thomas Dunne Books, St. Martin's Griffin * Author Page: Adrienne Barbeau | Authors | Macmillan * Book Page: Vampyres of Hollywood | Adrienne Barbeau and Michael Scott | Macmillan * Bk-1: HC, 325 pages, Pub: July 8th 2008—ISBN: 0312367228 * Bk-1: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Sept 15th 2009—ISBN: 0312565771 * Bk-2: HC, 336 pages, Pub: Aug 31st 2010—ISBN: 0312367287 * Bk-2: Paperback, 328 pages, Pub: April 2011—ISBN: 9788375106022 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Vampyres of Hollywood: Hollywood, California: three gruesome deaths within two weeks and every one of them a major star - an Oscar winner, an ingénue, and an action hero. A serial killer is working through the Hollywood A-list and celebrities are running scared. Each crime scene is worthy of a classic horror movie, and all three victims share a connection to the powerful scream queen, Ovsanna Moore. The stunning and formidable Moore is the legendary head of a Hollywood studio, as well as the writer and star of seventeen blockbuster horror films (and a few that went straight to DVD). She's also a 500 year old vampyre. but this is Hollywood after all, and no one ever looks their age. Beverly Hills Police Detective Peter King knows a lot about the City of Angels, but he certainly doesn't know that most of the famous actors in town are actually an established network of vampires. Or that secretive and seductive Ovsanna Moore happens to be their CEO. Moore and King may be from opposite sides of the Hollywood Hills, but both have something to gain by stopping the killer who the tabloids have dubbed the Cinema Slayer. Ovsanna must protect her vampire legacy and her production schedule, while King just wants to keep his Beverly Hills beat as blood-free as possible. But when the horror queen and the cop with the movie star looks form an unholy alliance, sparks fly and so do the creatures of the night. Film, television and Broadway star Adrienne Barbeau and New York Times bestselling author Michael Scott have teamed up to deliver this sexy, scary, and deliciously clever novel full of Hollywood glamour, behind-the-scenes secrets, and the truly bloodthirsty reality of Tinseltown. So grab some popcorn and some holy water and lose yourself in the high-stakes, back-stabbing world of the Vampyres of Hollywood. ~ Fantastic Fiction, and Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO—Love Bites: With her customary wit and dead-on satire, Barbeau skewers Hollywood and vamp lit alike, casting the paparazzi as werewolves and certain Hollywood “monsters” as the genuine article Ovsanna Moore is a Hollywood siren, horror film legend, and cut throat producer. She also happens to be a 450-year-old vampyre. In the follow-up to the much acclaimed Vampyres of Hollywood, Adrienne Barbeau paints a wonderfully sly portrait of cinematic vampyres, as well as the nature of celebrity, and the entertainment industry. Her “Scream Queen” credentials make her the only author who could combine such a fastpaced, edgy plot with tongue-in-cheek references to the inner workings and vanity of Hollywood. A whirlwind of action, Love Bites is a clever take on vampyres readers will never forget. ~ Goodreads First Sentences Book 1: It took an X-ray and an autopsy to confirm that Jason Eddings had been killed with the Oscar he'd won for Best Actor just six hours earlier. Book 2: I am nearly 500 years old. Quotes Read Alikes (suggestions) * Linnet Ellery series * A Love Story series (humor-horror) * Dan Shamble, Zombie PI Trivia *Lists That Contain Vampyres of Hollywood (Vampyres of Hollywood, #1) by Adrienne Barbeau *Lists That Contain Love Bites (Vampyres of Hollywood, #2) by Adrienne Barbeau Notes * Adrienne Barbeau starred in Swamp Thing is a 1982 film written and directed by Wes Craven. * Adrienne played Grease on Broadway, Maude's adult daughter on TV, General Hospital. and several films in the 1980's. She also voice Catwoman on Animated series. * Recently: she was in ARgo, Alice Jacobs is Dead * Much, much more. See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *author | adrienne barbeau ~ Books *Vampyres of Hollywood series by Adrienne Barbeau ~ GR *Adrienne Barbeau - Chronological Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Adrienne Barbeau ~ FF *Vampyres of Hollywood Series ~ Shelfari Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Adrienne Barbeau: VAMPYRES OF HOLLYWOOD *On Tour: Love Bites by Adrienne Barbeau : Chick Lit Plus The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Adrienne Barbeau: VAMPYRES OF HOLLYWOOD *Vampyres of Hollywood (Vampyres of Hollywood 1) ~ Shelfari (has characters) *Vampyres of Hollywood Series ~ Shelfari (has characters) Reviews: *Vampyres of Hollywood : Review ~ Love Vampires *Love Bites by Adrienne Barbeau : Book Review~ Love Vampires *Book Review: 'Vampyres of Hollywood' - Hartford Books | Examiner.com *Love Bites by Adrienne Barbeau | Bitten by Books *Book Review - Love Bites by Adrienne Barbeau | Vampire Librarian *Vampyres of Hollywood (Book) Review - Dread Central *Graeme's Fantasy Book Review: Giveaway! ‘Love Bites’ (Adrienne Barbeau) *Tracy's Place: Review: Love Bites by Adrienne Barbeau Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *An Evening with Adrienne Barbeau - The Hollywood Happening *An interview with Adrienne Barbeau | Rites of Romance Reviews *Interview with Adrienne Barbeau Articles: Misc: *▶ AdrienneBarbeau 2009 Demo Final Chapters_H264_768kbit.mov - YouTube Author: *adrienne barbeau | adrienne barbeau *Adrienne Barbeau - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Adrienne Barbeau (Read by of Dragonflight / Dragonquest) *Goodreads | Adrienne Barbeau (Read by of Dragonflight / Dragonquest) *Author Adrienne Barbeau biography and book list *Adrienne Barbeau - IMDb *Adrienne Barbeau - TV.com Community, Fan Sites: *Adrienne Barbeau ~ blog *(6) Adrienne Barbeau *Adrienne Barbeau (abarbeau) on Twitter *ADRIENNE BARBEAU on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Vampyres of Hollywood (Vampyres of Hollywood -1) by Adrienne Barbeau.jpg|1. Vampyres of Hollywood (Vampyres of Hollywood #1) paperback, by Adrienne Barbeau|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7179760-vampyres-of-hollywood Vampyres of Hollywood (Vampyres of Hollywood -1) by Adrienne Barbeau HC.jpg|1. Vampyres of Hollywood (Vampyres of Hollywood #1)—Hard Cover, by Adrienne Barbeau|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3375320-vampyres-of-hollywood Love Bites (Vampyres of Hollywood #2) by Adrienne Barbeau.jpg|2. Love Bites (Vampyres of Hollywood #2)— Hardcover, by Adrienne Barbeau|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7851366-love-bites Miłość kąsa (Vampyres of Hollywood #2) by Adrienne Barbeau.jpg|2. Miłość kąsa (Vampyres of Hollywood #2) by Adrienne Barbeau|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12649619-mi-o-k-sa Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Monsters Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Humor Category:Set in Los Angeles, San Francisco Category:Globe Hopping Category:Set in New York City Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Set in Europe Category:Set in Paris Category:Set in Asia, China, Japan, India Category:Light UF